DanMachi Manga Chapter 47
The Close Relationship Between Rank Up and the Denatus (ランクアップと神会の密接な関係) is the forty seventh chapter of the DanMachi manga. Summary At his forge, Welf Crozzo was busy working on armor, intent on making it into the best set of armor that he's made. At the Hestia Familia home, Bell returned from the Guild to update his status. Hestia had him prepare and then asked him what Development Ability he decided on getting. He had decided on what he chose and recalled his conversation with Eina. When Bell visited Eina at the Guild, she was shocked that he had reached Level 2 after a month and a half and after defeating a Minotaur. Due to her raising her voice, the other adventurers heard what she said, though luckily they hadn't understood it. She apologized for revealing it out loud but he told her not to worry about it as the information would be revealed to everyone. As Bell stood there, Eina wondered how he was able to level up that quickly, especially as she wanted to protect him from the entertainment loving Gods. She ultimately decided to not worry about it and made sure to warn him not to be rash, then congratulated him on ranking up. Soon after, Eina wondered if Bell had any other business, causing him to mention that he wanted to discuss what Development Ability to choose. He had a choice between Abnormal Resistance, Hunter, and Luck, the third choice something that she had never heard of. He mentioned that Hestia had recommended Luck as she thought it was similar to divine protection, though he was interested in Hunter because it sounded cool. Eina advised him to choose something that would help him reach what he aimed for. While she noted that the other Development Abilities were useful, she believed that Luck would help him the most. At the Hestia Familia home, Bell told Hestia that he decided on Luck. She finished updating his status soon after, telling him that he gained a new skill known as Argonaut. He was excited that he gained a new skill but soon realized that as skills were based on the adventurer and their desires, his desire to become a hero had been revealed to Hestia. Hestia was amused at his desire and told him that he was cute. Bell was horrified, though Hestia mentioned that pure children such as him were rare, offering to apologize if he wanted one. Bell turned his attention back to the paper, wondering what Argonaut did as the explanation wasn't clear. Hestia gave him her opinion on it and he decided to figure it out during combat. Bell remembered that Argonaut was his grandfather's favorite story and the story of the hero saving the queen. As Bell thought about his new skill, Hestia informed him that she was heading off to the Denatus where an alias would be decided for him. Hearing that the Gods were going to decide on his alias, he once again became excited, telling her that aliases such as Dark Angel would be cool. Hestia became worried about him and declared that she would obtain a safe alias for him. Characters *Welf Crozzo *Bell Cranel *Hestia *Eina Tulle *Ais Wallenstein (thoughts) Skills *Argonaut Navigation